Known vertical spiral conveyors utilize vibration or mechanical oscillation of the vertical spiral to move the material. However, vibrating and oscillating conveyors use a lifting and throwing motion to move the material, which tends to cause breakage, increase of “fine” particles, and separation (e.g., stratification) of fragile product such as chips and cereals.